violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
CODY GOES TO MR RODGERS NEIGHBORHOOD
Cody: So we’re at Latrobe, Pennsylvania to meet Mr. Rodgers. And I got NAV with me. NAV: Indians can say the n word. Cody: Okay... At the house... Mr. Rodgers: Welcome back to the show! Today, we got special guests! Cody: I’m Cody from Maryland. NAV: I’m NAV from Toronto, Canada. Mr. Rodgers: They will be visiting the Neighborhood of Make Believe to explore the area. Cody: Lets go! NAV: I hope to see some mad hoes! They arrive at the area Daniel: Hello! I am Daniel Tiger! King Friday: I’m King Friday XIII! X: I’m X the Owl! Henrietta: I’m Henrietta Pussycat! NAV: Does Henrietta got a tasty pussy? Cody: NAV DON’T START!!! King Friday: That’s kinda rude... Just give me a minute Just give me a minute I'ma hit it and quit it You need some drink, plug gon' pull up in a minute Just give me a minute Just give me a minute Gettin dressed up in designer, give me a minute Just give me a minute Just give me a minute Getting a hundred dollar line-up, give me a minute Just give me a minute Just give me a minute Cody: I forgot to mention this, but he’s a rapper. X: Rap another song! Daniel: We want to hear more! Drivin' solo, I'm just swervin' through my ends When I'm sober I just don't like who I am Pour me up a 4 and I'll feel like myself again Roll me up some dope and I'll feel like myself again I'ma break every box they try to put me in I got a lot of enemies who used to be my friends Pour me up a 4 and I'll feel like myself again Roll me up some dope and I'll feel like myself again I was sober for an hour but I'm rollin' off a bean now The drugs, they give me confidence, I'm sayin' what I mean now The xannies help me slow up, the lean it help me speed down Ballin', yeah I'm ballin', I won't hit it if she beat now Callin', yeah she callin', your bitch got me on the speed dial Driving through the Rex I look at faces don't see no smiles It's grimy in the 6, who can I trust? I'll never know now Sprite is extra dark now, my doggie in the dog pound They say I'm on the come up, but I've been on the come down See me doin' good, they start to hate, that's how it goes now I don't know why they mad at me, I always stay ten toes down Drivin' through my city by myself, that's how I roll now Drivin' solo, I'm just swervin' through my ends When I'm sober I just don't like who I am Pour me up a 4 and I'll feel like myself again Roll me up some dope and I'll feel like myself again I'ma break every box they try to put me in I got a lot of enemies who used to be my friends Pour me up a 4 and I'll feel like myself again Roll me up some dope and I'll feel like myself again I remember being a kid my teachers told me I wouldn't be shit Diamonds in my pinky, look like water, make me seasick Never had no help so don't approach me on some free shit Did this by myself so why the fuck would I do a remix? His bitch gave me top, don't want the pussy, he can keep it Money and the power, fuck respect 'cause I don't need it Drivin' to the west, I popped a bean and now I'm speedin' Know some people in the 6 that dissed me for no reason Sending shots, they sendin' shots, on road I never see them Taking Ls, they takin' Ls, I never wanna be them Got your bitch beside me, she just asked me what a bean is Put her number in my phone, and you know I delete it Drivin' solo, I'm just swervin' through my ends When I'm sober I just don't like who I am Pour me up a 4 and I'll feel like myself again Roll me up some dope and I'll feel like myself again I'ma break every box they try to put me in I got a lot of enemies who used to be my friends Pour me up a 4 and I'll feel like myself again Roll me up some dope and I'll feel like myself again Drivin' solo, I'm just swervin' through my ends Pour me up a 4 and I'll feel like myself again I'ma break every box they try to put me in Pour me up a 4 and I'll feel like myself again Roll me up some dope and I'll feel like myself again Drivin' solo, I'm just swervin' through my ends King Friday: I pronounce NAV rapper of this neighborhood! Daniel: Yay NAV! X: That was awesome! Henrietta: You can have my pussy now! NAV: Hell yeah! Cody: THAT’S NOT FAIR!!! THAT SONG WASN’T EVEN APPROPRIATE FOR THIS SHOW!!! NAV: Cody don’t ruin this! NAV and Henrietta Pussycat get lit Daniel: Can you do that in private? Cody: THAT’S IT!!! TILIKUM, GO EAT THE PUSSYCAT!!! Tilikum: You got it! Tilikum eats Henrietta Nav: CODY YOU PSYCHO!!! Dawn Brancheau: Tilikum, stop! That is not okay! Tilikum brutally mutilates Dawn Daniel: TILIKUM NO!!! X: You psycho! King Friday: YOU ARE EXILED FOR LIFE!!! Tilikum: FUCK YOU!!! Leaves They tell me, "Don't forget where you came from" I regret what I came from In my old hood moving like I got a vest on me I'ma keep on winning, you should place your bets on me I could open up a bakery, baguettes on me Walking through the mall, I got a check on me Designer look the best on me I got lots of pressure, lotsa stress on me Independent, I got people that depend on me Knew you was a fake, you can't pretend on me What I used to spend on you, I spend on me Somehow all these problems keep on landing on me I went on a mission with a bad bitch 3AM, I'm getting Backwoods like I'm average All this money turned me to a savage My life was better when I didn't have shit Do you know how it feel to feel alone? Bought myself a house, still feel like I ain't home Driving by myself, ain't got nowhere to go I just took two 30s, now I'm in my zone Are you really here for me? I don't know Are you really here for me? I don't know Are you really here for me? I don't know Are you really here for me? I don't know Mr. Rodgers: GET THEM OUTTA HERE!!! Cody and NAV go back to reality, and Mr. Rodgers plays a metal song Cody: Why did you do that? Mr. Rodgers: You two have got to be the worst “special” guests I’ve ever allowed on this show! NAV, you had sex with Henrietta and made the kids watch! And Cody, you sent an orca to eat her and kill Dawn Brancheau! Get out of here! In the car... Cody: Crying NAV you’ve ruined my life... NAV: I was just playing! I didn’t expect things to go that far! Cody: Well now we’re banned from Pennsylvania! NAV: Well, shit. Category:Fanfic Category:DaddyOFive